1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method and a correspondingly designed magnetic resonance (MR) system for acquiring MR data in a predetermined region, in particular in a (three-dimensional) cuboid of an examination subject.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,592 describes a method to acquire MR images based on a spectral chemical shift in an internal volume of a subject. An RF excitation pulse is radiated during a switched (activated) Gy gradient, and subsequently a refocusing pulse is radiated during a switched Gz gradient.
According to the prior art, in the acquisition of MR data of a predetermined region (under the circumstances that the subject is not completely covered in the phase coding direction), aliasing artifacts occur because signals from adjacent regions are not correctly associated with their location due to aliasing.